I Won't Let You Go
by djlee6
Summary: a KuriSari request. Chrona gets taken in by the madness. Can Kid save him? BOYChrona/Kid...onehot


this is for KuriSari, an amazing hardcore fangirl that gave me a few ideas for fanfics

this is one of them.

btw...flipped a coin. came up tails so Chrona is a boy in this fic

enjoy!

oooooooooooooooo

Kid POV

Everyone at the Academy was on edge. Everyone was frightened of the gathering madness. People rarely came to class...rarely left their houses. In fact if people didn't need to run errands, they probably wouldn't leave their homes at all.

I, however, constantly made trips between the school, home, and missions. I looked up and saw that the sky was the same horrid red and black that everyone had come to fear. The only cheerful one seemed to be that damn sun, chuckling in the sky, seeming to mock us for cowering like rats while we tried to desperately find some sort of solution. I glared at it for a moment before huffing and continuing to walk towards the school.

I had no clue what Dad wanted but it seemed important. Even if he did come off as cheerful to most, when you spend so many years with him, you start to read him a little better.

As I strolled into the Death Room, I was instantly greeted. "Hey-ya, Kiddo! Wassup? Those stripes in your hair are as cute as ever~!"

I felt my eye twitch. "Dad, what did you need?"

"Oh I just wanted to tell you that I need you to find Chrona."

...What?

"What do you mean find Chrona?"

"Well Chrona is missing so I need you to find him and bring him back here."

"..." An akward silence filled the room.

"How long has he been missing?" I asked.

"We don't know."

"...Can't you send Maka to look for him?"

"No, she's finally spending time with her father and I don't want to interupt."

Damnitt. Looked like I was screwed. I just sighed heavily. "I'll get going then." What a wonderful time to not have Liz and Patty. Ah, well...Chrona probably wasn't in any danger anyway.

I was now rolling on my skateboard, looking all around Death City for Chrona.

I sighed again. It wasn't that I didn't like Chrona. He was nice. Depressing sometimes, but nice. He never really spoke to anyone, and hid behind Maka a lot when he first came here. But he had been getting better. He started talking more. He even had exchange diaries with Maka and Patty (though Patty just filled her pages with pictures of giraffes). It was so strange. Why would he just leave now?

I tried to think of someplace he would go. He wouldn't be with anyone we knew...they would have reported it to the school. He wouldn't have gone back to Medusa.  
>He hated her. Not to mention he was terrified of her. It could be possible that she came and took him but she had said that Chrona was useless and she was planning on getting rid of him anyway. He was of no use to her.<p>

Just as I was rolling casually past Uncle Bob's coffee shop-closed down while he was on vacation-I heard muttering and crying.

That must be Chrona...

I stepped off of my board and walked down the street, fallowing the sounds and finally finding Chrona smearing something along one of the walls, still muttering and letting out the occasional hic of holding back of sobs.

I watched him curiously. Finally I saw that his hand was injured and what he was smearing on the wall was his blood, drawing various squiggle lines.

I came up beside him quietly and placed a hand on his shoulder. His hand froze but he didn't turn to face me.

"Chrona, it's Kid."

"Chrona, you need to come back to the Academy. It's not good for you to be out alone."

"...But I don't belong there. I belong with them."

What? "Belong with who?"

"The snakes."

The empty voice he was speaking in...I finally realized it. He was acting strange because the madness was getting to him. I swallowed nervously. I shouldn't be that surprised. The black blood makes Chrona unstable as it is without the madness pushing him further. "Chrona, why do you think you belong with the snakes?"

"Because I'm a rat...and snakes need to feed."

"A rat? Chrona, you're not a rat."

"Yes, I am." His cheeks, already wet with tears, began to have new trails of fresh tears flowing down them. "I'm a rat because I'm useless and people would be better off getting rid of me."

I gripped both of his shoulders and roughly turned him to face me. "Chrona, you have friends that care about you. You aren't a rat. If you left, we'd all be very upset."  
>How did he not know that after all that he'd been through adjusting here?<p>

"You wouldn't if you knew the thoughts I have."

I began to get desperate. Chrona and I may not have been close, but I loved having him around. I enjoyed throwing parties for him so he could have fun and meet new people. I loved how he was so unsure of everything making him so adorably nervous and clumsy. I loved how intense he got when he fought. The way he threw away his uncertainty and became graceful...ruthless...

Now though...he was none of those things that I loved. He was empty.

A shell of himself.

And it was killing me.

"What, have you thought of killing people or going back to Medusa?"

He shook his head, looking down to avoid my gaze.

"Well, what then?"

I felt his shoulders shake under me. I could tell that he was crying. His hands cupped his face to hide himself further. "I can't tell you! You'll hate me!"

"Chrona, I would never hate you!"

I loved Chrona. I always would. Even when we first fought on the ship, I hadn't really wanted to kill Chrona...Just to knock him down enough that he wouldn't try anything to hurt anyone. The entire time I had tried to get through to him, telling him that he didn't need to kill people to overcome fear. Now it seems like that fear has come back.

It was such a shame to see this boy so deep in misery. He may look attractive when you saw him, but when Chrona smiled...He was beautiful.

I had no idea what was wrong, but I needed to stop this fear he was having. I needed to see him smile again.

"Yes, you will!" He sobbed. "You'll hate me! You'll make me leave! All because I can't controll myself!"

"Controll what about yourself?"

"I can't..." He fell to his knees and I fallowed him, waiting patiently for him to continue. "I can't help these thoughts I have! About you!"

About me?

"Everytime I see you or hear you talk, I can't help but take in everything. The way your eyes look and how you move your hands. And when you talk to me, I can't help it when my heart beats faster and I don't know what I'm feeling or why. I just know that I want to be close to you and there's no way someone like you would ever want to be close to someone like me!"

I froze. I had no idea what to say. There was no possible way that Chrona...

Returned my feelings?

"Chrona?" I kept one hand on his shoulder and used the other to pull a hand from his face. He looked up at me worriedly and I smiled softly to reassure him that I wasn't upset. "Chrona...These feelings...Does it feel as though you're willing to throw your life away for me? Or do anything just to get me to look at you, smile, talk with you?" His eyes cleared and widened. It was as though I had told him some grave secret that he already knew about. I pressed on. "Does it feel...like maybe as much as much as you want these things...that you need more...but you're too afraid to ask because you don't want to loose what you already have?"

It was silent for a while.

I was kneeling in front of him, watching him carefully as he gathered his thoughts. He had balled his hands into fists and placed them on his thighs as he stared at the ground.

"How..." His voice was weak, but it was no longer that hallow voice from before. "How did you know?"

I smiled and placed a hand under his chin to tilt his head up, making him face me. "Chrona, what you're feeling is called love. It's nothing to be ashamed off. A beautiful thing, actually." I cupped his cheek, pushing some hair behind his ear. "Don't ever think that I'd ever hate you for loving me."

I leaned down and pressed my lips to his, feeling him stiffen under me, unsure of what to do. I pressed a bit harder before pulling back to look at him again, seeing a light blush on his cheeks.

"Chrona, I love you, too."

Tears welled up in those lavender eyes and he wrapped his arms around me tightly, crying softly in my chest out of happiness and relief.

I just smiled and held him, one hand petting his hair as I whispered comforting words to him.

It seemed like I had found a cure for the madness. Love.

oooooooooooooo

sappy i know, but i like it lol

plz review 


End file.
